


Yours to take

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, KinKuniKage Week, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: KinKuniKage week day 1: separationTobio hopes they understand; they don't. / FHQ.





	Yours to take

**Author's Note:**

> /wheezes I'm so excited for this week!! The prompts hurt but a good kind of hurt, aha.
> 
> Let us all enjoy this week!

They didn't listen to him.

* * *

 “Hey, should we... disobey?”

“What are you talking about?”

Yuutarou's voice is tainted with so much disbelief that Tobio winces, suddenly regretting speaking up his doubts when the other two don't share the same feeling. Akira is quiet, though his eyes are harsh enough for Tobio to understand how much of a bullshit idea it is to him—Akira's feelings are more transparent than they used to be, which isn't necessarily a good thing to know.

“Since when do you even think about questioning orders?” Yuutarou goes on.

“You can't tell me that this isn't wrong,” Tobio argues, looking at his feet.

“It's for the kingdom.”

Lies, these are lies, Tobio wants to shout, wants to scream, but the words stay lodged in his throat, just like when he received the order from General Hajime. They all trust Hajime, he's the perfect knight everyone wants to become, and his word is the most reliable, but the uneasiness settling into Tobio's guts day by day has grown too overwhelming for him to ignore.

The orders changed. Tobio has never been the brightest of minds, which speaks volumes about how twisted the situation is. He can't tell if he's surprised or disappointed that Akira doesn't agree with him.

“The King would never order us to wipe out an entire village,” he says.

“There is evidence of the harm they can bring to the kingdom,” Akira asserts. “You saw them too.”

“I don't think it's enough to justify what we're about to do...”

“Tobio, are you planning on betraying King Tooru?”

Tobio jerks his head up, caught off guard by Yuutarou's poisonous words, and when he sees that his gaze is just as fierce and piercing, he bites the inside of his cheek, and shakes his head.

“No.”

_Lying has never been your best talent, Tobio-chan._

* * *

“Say, do you guys want to go to the festival tonight?”

“I'm too tired to go out.”

“We didn't fight as much as usual, today.”

“Ugh.”

Yuutarou chuckles and tugs Akira's arm, while Tobio discreetly smiles, amused by Akira's face showing nothing more than pure disgruntlement, though he doesn't resist much when Yuutarou drags him towards the exit of their room. It's a peaceful night, perfect for anyone wishing to enjoy themselves and to get lost in the different booths of games and of food on the plaza. Weird demons and other spirits have not shown up in a few days, so every minute of their daytime isn't spent on swinging a sword or casting a spell, although Tobio is adamant about practicing his archery to master his marksmanship. The royal guard could do with a stronger force hitting at a distance not involving magic—Akira often complains about his energy being sucked into the void because powerful mages are lacking.

Right now though, they're not fighting any monsters. They haven't gone to a place together just for the sake of hanging out in a long time, and Tobio is giddy just at the thought of spending time with Yuutarou and Akira without duty holding them (or separating them) together. Yuutarou is just as excited, judging by his grin and the glint in his eyes.

“We can win prizes if we get good scores on the games,” he says excitedly. “And there's a lot of food!”

“Food sounds great,” Tobio agrees.

“You guys are too much to handle,” Akira grumbles.

But there is no bite in his words, just fond exasperation, and Tobio's heart makes a leap at the sight of Akira smiling.

Yeah, it's good to be at peace.

* * *

“I can't believe you did that!”

“What, you wanted me to let them kill us?”

“Of course not! But you could... I don't know, warn us? Warn them?”

“Warn them I was going to torch them alive? Stop being ridiculous, Tobio.”

“Yeah, what's wrong with you? You've been snapping at us for stupid stuff lately.”

Tobio grits his teeth, turning on his heels and trying to ignore the smell of the bodies littering the ground, mercilessly destroyed by Akira's spells like simple dolls. He can't accept this anymore. Yuutarou and Akira looked mildly disgusted by what they had to do, but they never hesitated to strike down every single person charging at them—whether they realize how absurd the situation is, they aren't keen on talking about it.

A hand grabs Tobio's shoulder and he's forced to turn around. He meets Yuutarou's angry gaze (Yuutarou is always angry, these past few days), burning just like the fire surrounding them, and Tobio tries to match its intensity with a cold glare of his own.

“I don't know what's gotten into you, but you'd better explain,” Yuutarou hisses.

“I told you, this isn't right!” Tobio yells back, fury and despair meshing and pounding against his ribcage. “We just killed an entire village because of some rumors! We'd never obey that kind of order—”

“We've killed thousands of people already, to protect the kingdom!”

“Not like this!”

“What's the difference?”

“God damn it Yuutarou, listen to me!”

Tobio shoves Yuutarou in the chest with angry hands, the fire crackling and the debris breaking so loud that it makes his head spin and his ears ring, and all he can see is Yuutarou looking back at him with similar emotions. Why is he so angry _at_ Tobio?

“Weird stuff has been happening at the castle, you felt that too, right? I can't trust King Tooru anymore!”

“Tobio, you're saying dangerous things—” Akira interjects, but Tobio's had enough.

“I don't care! Nobody is listening to us except corpses! General Hajime would never give us that order, and King Tooru would never _issue_ the order! What's so hard to understand?!”

They've been training together forever, doing the same drills and the same chores and sharing the same lives as far back as Tobio can remember, so why is he alone? Why can't they see what he sees?

For a second Yuutarou bristles, his eyes darting towards Akira, but as fast as it occurred his face closes again and he clenches his fists.

“You know what happens to traitors,” he whispers.

“You'd prefer obeying over doing what's right?” Tobio asks, incredulous.

His disappointment must have shown in his voice because Yuutarou bites his lip; Tobio's words are reaching him, are shaking something that's always been there, but for some reason they can't break the barrier that's keeping him on the opposite side.

Akira steps forward.

“And what do you want us to do?”

Ever the rational, down-to-earth one in their group, his calmness is seeing through Tobio. The latter looks away.

“Come with me,” he breathes. “We can do something. Together.” He licks his lips. “Something's bad going to happen.”

When he looks up, just as the last building collapses, he doesn't need them to speak to know what their answer is.

He has never felt so lost.

* * *

Tobio sucks in a breath, Yuutarou's hands on his hips while Akira is nipping at his neck. He reaches out to cup Yuutarou's face in his hands, and slowly closes the distance between them, chapped lips meeting and brushing. Yuutarou tightens his grip and makes his lips part as an invitation, soft as always. Akira stops his nipping but Tobio can feel his eyes following their every move, and somehow it spurs in him a stronger desire to give his all. He always gives his all for them.

* * *

He watches the rain splatters against the windows of the inn's room, quietly listening to the thunder rumbling its mightiest. The weather has stopped his travel; he expected to reach the next town by tonight, but with so much rain and wind he probably won't be able to leave before tomorrow afternoon. Might as well get some real rest, since he has nothing else to do.

His bow, on the table next to the bed he's sitting on, needs cleaning and tuning, but he hasn't used it for something else other than hunting, and he doesn't always come across the right resources to properly take care of his weapon. It's the last item connecting him to his past, and he can't bring himself to get rid of it.

Yuutarou chose the best wood, and Akira carved their initials on it.

Tobio buries his head in his arms, so, so tired.

* * *

He didn't even say goodbye. Hajime's soldiers chased him and opened fire upon seeing him, not letting him any other choice than fleeing.

Somebody overheard him, and ratted him out.

Tobio is running, running, each cry coming from behind him a reminder of what he must do, of what he lost and of what he's leaving behind. He doesn't dare turning around for fear of catching lazy and fiery eyes.

He chose his path. They chose theirs.


End file.
